Sabretooth
The Exiles' Noble Savage Author: bzero NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: Game System: Marvel Super Heroes History Age of Apocalypse and the Exiles In an alternate universe in Marvel comics depicted in the Age of Apocalypse storyline and the Exiles comics, there is a vastly different version of Sabretooth. This version of the character has the same origin as the one in the normal continuity, but has a different moral alignment. He is actually one of the X-Men and a role model for other mutants in this alternate reality. This Sabretooth was initially a villain, having been recruited by Apocalypse, but he was cast out as a traitor when he expressed moral reservations about using nuclear weapons to wipe out the world's human population. Apocalypse intended to kill Sabretooth alongside the X-Men, but was thwarted by Magneto. Sabretooth came back into Apocalypse's fold and took part in a number of culls, but he eventually grew disgusted by his life and rebelled against Holocaust, for which he was imprisoned alongside the feral Wildchild. Instead of becoming a feral killer, like Holocaust intended, Sabretooth defeated Wildchild and became his master and protector. Together, the two escaped and joined the X-Men afterwards. He became a hero and an ally of Wolverine, and even adopted a young girl, Blink, as his daughter. In the Exiles comic, he spent decades in an alternate dimension raising mutant children, attempting to teach them ethics and tolerance, without incident. It is reasonably certain he is not of the same immoral constitution as Victor Creed in the normal "mainstream" continuity. Also, this version of Sabretooth's biological son was theorized to be Nightcrawler evidenced by the statement of Mystique that she had gone to the trouble of "finding a father with fur" when Nightcrawler complains he is cold and, when the Shadow King possesses Mystique, the captions reveal "one memory is more interesting then the others" and flashes to Sabretooth taunting Nightcrawler. However, the revelation in Marvel-616 that Nightcrawler's biological father was in fact the ancient mutant Azazel makes his relation with Sabretooth improbable, if not impossible, though Sabretooth was hinted to also have been lovers with Mystique in this reality, and so may still have played a father-figure role to Nightcrawler, who was apparently raised by his mother, even if they were not actually biologically related. When the "Age of Apocalypse" timeline was nearly destroyed, Sabretooth became the leader of the extra-dimensional band of characters who slide into alternate realities, known as Weapon X. For a time he was also the leader of their counterpart team, the Exiles, and remains with the team to this day. This version of Sabretooth originally had no adamantium in his skeleton (though it was later revealed that his skeleton had become laced with adamantium like Wolverine), but was still superhumanly strong and possessed a regenerative healing factor. In this alternate reality, Sabretooth has gained control of his bestial tendencies, which has granted him a higher level of self-discipline and therefore greater competence than the one in the normal Marvel continuity, who is conventionally "evil." When Sabretooth decided to leave Weapon X, he stayed behind in a dimension to ensure that that reality's version of David Richards, the son of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers, would not be corrupted by his virtually omnipotent powers. However, the boy turned evil anyway, despite Sabretooth's best efforts at raising him right. When he was recruited by the Timebroker into the Exiles, Blink's personality became incredibly docile and subservient to Creed. Sabretooth gladly took the leadership role from Blink, a fact that Mimic clashed with him over multiple times. He continued to assist the Exiles in the race to catch Proteus. He survived being teleported into outer space by Blink (albeit by accident). After Proteus' defeat, Sabretooth stayed with the team to help fix the multiverse. Campaign History When the team tried to remove Proteus from Morph's body, Proteus got free once more and took control of Sabretooth's body. Proteus killed or teleported into the timestream off of the existing Exiles members except Heather Hudson and Morph, and then escaped into the Aniverse. Stats *Real Name:* Victor Creed *Fighting* Amazing (+1 H2H) *Agility* Remarkable *Strength* Remarkable 30 (+1 Grapple) *Endurance* Amazing *Reason* Typical *Intuition* Amazing *Psyche* Remarkable 30 *Health* 160 *Karma* 86 *Resources* Good *Popularity* -10 *Powers* • _Heightened Senses:_ Amazing • _Tracking:_ Monstrous • _Claws:_ Remarkable 30 edged damage, Amazing material strength • _Fangs:_ Excellent edged damage to a grappled opponent. • _Regeneration:_ Amazing rank healing factor permits 5 points per round • _Recovery:_ Unearthly • _Infravision:_ Remarkable *Special:* When in battle with Dark Claw/Wolverine all green and yellow Fighting hits are considered to be a "Hit". Red is considered a "Stun" unless a natural 100 is rolled which results in a "Kill". *Talents:* Detective/Espionage, Martial Arts A, C, Marksmanship, Guns, Stealth *Contacts:* Exiles (Havoc, Kobra Kompressor, H.E.R.B.I.E., Karma, Mask, Morph, Rogue, Spider-Ham, Storm, Heather Hudson) Category:Exiles Category:Exiles Team